winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
JAMAR
Bubu (Claw) makes his first appearance in Episode 2: "The Wind in the Desert", though another "first meeting" between him and Kimba takes place in Episode 7: "Battle at Dead River". He is Panja's nemesis and rival besides Marody and Specklerex through out the series. Contents https://junglemperorleo.wikia.com/wiki/Claw_(Bubu)# hide#Appearance #Personality #In Jungle Emperor (manga) #In Kimba the White Lion #In Janguru-Taitei (The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion) #In Jungle Emperor Leo (1997 film) #In Jungle Emperor Leo: The Brave Can Change The Future #Trivia #Gallery #Resources Appearance Bubu is a brown lion with a dark mane and a scar over his left eye given to him by Panja. This eye is always blind and closed. Scar, the Lion King villain, resembles him in many ways. Personalityhttps://junglemperorleo.wikia.com/wiki/Claw_(Bubu)?action=edit&section=2 Depending on the version he's in, Bubu is either a bumbling, wanna-be villain that needs his panther side-kick to do the heavy thinking, or a cold, calculating villain. He wanted Kitty to be his queen when she's a little older as seen and heard in the episode "Battle at Dead River". In Jungle Emperor (manga)Edit Like in the two versions of the TV series, Bubu's back story remained the same such as his duel and the loss of his left eye to Panja. He also remained vengeful towards Kimba's family throughout the manga series. In Kimba the White Lion Bubu (Claw)'s back story is semi-explored in the episode "Two Hearts and Two Minds", which explains that Caesardefeated him in a duel after being asked to help by Dan'l Baboon (Buzara). His lust for Kitty remains the same like the 1966 TV series. He never got the chance to kill Panja, because he was already killed by hunters while trying to save a pregnant Eliza. In Janguru-Taitei (The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion)https://junglemperorleo.wikia.com/wiki/Claw_(Bubu)?action=edit&section=5 Bubu makes his first appearance in this series in episode four. He is no longer the bumbling brute of the 1966 and 1993 original series dubs, but rather a calm, violent villain who clearly has no qualms about killing a cub. He is the mastermind now, with Toto and a new vulture side-kick at his beck and call. The English dub (what there is of one) gives him a suave voice reminiscent of Scar. Ultimately, Bubu is a more intelligent character. Close the end of the series he will even collaborate with Leo and the other Jungle's animals to face a common threat. The desire for Laiya to be his queen when she's older is not seen in this version. Sometime throughout the series, Bubu challenged Panja to a duel but lost year before Leo was born, costing Bubu his eye. In Jungle Emperor Leo (1997 film) Claw was never seen in the film same with Kenichi and Toto. It may be because that he either retired or died sometime before the film. In Jungle Emperor Leo: The Brave Can Change The Futurehttps://junglemperorleo.wikia.com/wiki/Claw_(Bubu)?action=edit&section=7 Claw was not seen except when he fought Panja in a duel. It's unknown what happened to him. Triviahttps://junglemperorleo.wikia.com/wiki/Claw_(Bubu)?action=edit&section=8 * Claw's physical appearance, personality and crimes are both similar to Scar's from Disney's ''The Lion King, ''leading some to wonder if he didn't inspire the other lion. Unlike Scar and Mufasa, Claw and Caesar were not brothers. * To most Kimba fans old and new, Claw was nicknamed by those who despise him throughout the years "The Meanest Lion in Africa", "The Bully with No Friends" or "The One Eyed Loser" or simply known as "El Blindo" * Unlike Scar who killed Mufasa out of jealousy and hatred, Claw didn't kill Panja because he was already killed before Kimba was born. Gallery Claw (Bubu)/Gallery Role in the Series Shere Khan the tiger and Jamar are working Together as a team. JAMAR'S TROOPS A1D3D405-EF3E-4C4B-A923-CE0FBD099D6A.png Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Cobra.jpg 292d62ae0.jpg hqdefault - 2020-02-08T175948.627.jpg Category:Villians Category:Cat